So Cold
by fated1990
Summary: While he was powerless, Ichigo dated Orihime, but now he has his powers back, he splits up with her. OneShot.


AN: This is just an idea I've had for a while, it didn't turn out as good as I thought it would but I still think it is okay. The idea came from the song 'So Cold' by Ben Cooks (I think)...  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

* * *

Orihime was humming to herself as she stood by the stove preparing her evening meal. She was in an even better mood than usual; school was going well, she had good friends and her boyfriend was finally really happy, not just the pretend-everything-is-fine-happy that he had been showing for the past 17 months so as not to worry people, which probably would have worked, had she, like all the people closest to him knew, hadn't known that he wanted his powers back, to be able to whole heartedly protect everyone again. And now he could; he was a shinigami again. She smiled to herself; she really didn't think when she had finally got the courage to ask Ichigo out that he would say yes, she had just needed to confess so she could have closure. But he had said sure, they'll give it a go, and while there wasn't really any difference to how their relationship was before, Orihime was just happy to be able to say he was hers.

She had just finished eating when she heard the door knock, and her smile went up a notch when she saw Ichigo on the other side. It wasn't until she had dragged him in and he had refused her offer of refreshments that she properly looked at his face. There was an almost guilty look in his eyes, but there was determination in them too, and somehow she knew that whatever he had come here to say was going to hurt her. And as he started speaking she just knew what he was going to say.

He took a breath and said "Orihime, I'm sorry, but this, you and me, it isn't really working out. I wanted it to, and you are one of my precious people, but I don't think we should be romantically involved." He looked so uncomfortable, but he wouldn't leave without making sure she was ok first, and she really didn't want to fall apart in front of him, so she smiled and said, "Oh! That's fine! I'll see you at school!" And she pushed him out the door. She heard him stand on the other side for a minute before walking away. And then her face crumpled and tears started rolling down her face as she moved to the window, peaking outside to see him walk away. Somehow she wasn't surprised to see Rukia walking next to him looking like she was yelling at him, like normal, but as he turned his head to say something she was caught off guard by the tender look he had on his face when he stared at the small women.

She sat on the floor, not even trying to stop the tears. She had known that their relationship hadn't developed really, he had never even held her hand, let alone kissed her, but she was fine with taking it slow. And she thought that he must be too, after all he was never overly comfortable with showing his feelings. But she wanted to know why. Why had he decided to end things? She had loved him for so long that she didn't want to make him feel bad to know he caused her tears, so she had pushed him out of the door before she could fall apart, plus she still had her pride to think of. But now she wished she had at least asked why first.

After a while she noticed the sun had set while she had been sitting there. Standing up now that she could talk without sounding like she had been crying, she walked to the phone and dialled the Kurosaki's number. She needed a reason, and then maybe she could move on.

The phone rang a few times, and just as she was about to chicken out and hang up, she heard a timid "hello?" Ah now she had to answer. "Hello Yuzu, its Orihime. May I speak to Ichigo please?" She heard the girl start to reply when she was interrupted by Ichigo yelling in the background, "damn you old man! Gimme that camera!" And Isshin laughing and saying "Oh Masaki! Our little boy is all grown up! Oh Rukia! Daddy is so happy! You really will be my third daughter!" And then Ichigo again, "Shut up old man! It was just a kiss! Stop trying to marry us off already!" And then a third voice entered the conversation, "What?! You damn Strawberry! Are you saying you don't want to marry me?! You stupid jerk!" "No Rukia! Of course I do! It's just," "Oh my little boy has become a man! Don't worry daddy will help plan the wed." He was abruptly cut off, and it appeared Yuzu finally realised she was still holding the phone, "Um sorry Orihime, Ichi has just knocked out dad so I better go help, hang on I'll call Ichigo for you." "No!" Orihime shouted. "Um I mean, no thank you, I'll just talk to him at school, it wasn't anything important." And with that she quickly hung up.

And then fell to the floor again as she started crying again. Well she had her answer. He split up with her so he could be with Rukia. It hurt. It really, really hurt. She couldn't have meant much to him if he could go straight from her to Rukia. And their relationship certainly wasn't going slow, not only had he kissed her, but he was obviously serious enough to consider being with her forever as he didn't balk at the idea of marriage to her.

She reached up to pick up the phone again. She needed Tatsuki. She would comfort her and make her believe that this hurt would eventually end. And then when she next saw Ichigo and Rukia she would smile at them, and as they were her friends she would wish them to be happy together. And maybe one day, she could genuinely smile at their relationship and from the bottom of her heart be happy that it is Rukia at his side and not her.

* * *

And, done. Hope you liked it.


End file.
